


Deflowered By Hanaya Seven Days a Week

by guava



Series: Hanaya Taiga: Licensed to Deflower [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: You went alone to the dark illegal hospital knowing full well that what you were about to do was perfectly legal.Following Hanaya Taiga's instructions, you lay down on the white, gleaming operating table."Will it hurt much?" You asked."It depends on you," Hanaya said as he fastened the leather straps around your arms and legs.This was going to be a wild ride. You looked up at Hanaya standing above you.You swallowed with thirst as you studied Hanaya's delectable collar bones and laryngeal prominence--a sign of his high levels of testosterone which made him a competent deflowerer.





	Deflowered By Hanaya Seven Days a Week

A day later, you returned to Hanaya's hospital and found Hanaya counting a stack of notes. 

"Is that from selling my precious thing?" You asked. "That's fast. What do you need all that money for?" 

"None of your beeswax," Hanaya replied. 

You were about to leave when Hanaya stopped you. 

"Do you know how much your precious thing was worth?" Hanaya asked. 

He led you to another room with piles of money and told you to dive in. You did so, and he followed suit. 

On top of all that yen, you were treated to the gentlest of money shots. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just like how civilians are roped into Kamen Rider Chronicle, readers can now join in the deflowering fun!
> 
> See You Next Deflowering!


End file.
